Ephemera
by kucingbundar
Summary: Tenth Doctor tak tahu ingin ke mana ataupun harus ke mana. TARDIS akan membawanya ke tempat seharusnya dia berada. Tanpa disangka dia terjebak dalam sebuah loop. Slight BL/slash hints. Untuk Science (Fan)Fiction Day 2016. Spoiler untuk Kamen Rider Yongou, Kamen Rider Faiz, dan Doctor Who sampai Planet of the Dead.


**EPHEMERA**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : _Copyright_ Doctor Who ada pada BBC dan _copyright_ Kamen Rider ada pada Toei. Tulisan ini hanyalah _fanfiction_ belaka, tidak dimaksudkan untuk dikelirukan dengan karya asli serta tidak dimaksudkan untuk memperoleh keuntungan komersial.

Ditulis dalam rangka mengikuti tantangan Science (Fan)Fiction Day 2016. _Fanfic_ ini mengandung _spoiler_ untuk Kamen Rider Yongou, Kamen Rider 555, dan Doctor Who sampai Planet of The Dead.

* * *

The Doctor menekan tombol tujuan acak di _console_ TARDIS. Dia tidak tahu ingin pergi ke mana, ataupun harus ke mana. Dia duduk di _jumpseat_ , menekapkan wajahnya ke tangan. Sebelumnya, lagi-lagi, dia gagal menyelamatkan orang. Kejadian di San Helios saat nyaris semua selamat itu langka.

The Doctor mengambil mantelnya dari gantungan, memakainya dan membuka pintu TARDIS dan melangkahkan kaki ke luar. The Doctor menghela napas. Seperti kota di Jepang pada umumnya. Tunggu! Rasanya ada yang tidak beres. Aliran waktunya. Tapi … apa tepatnya?

The Doctor berjalan lebih jauh. Dia mengamati pola _timeline_ yang … bagaimana menjelaskannya? Bukan pola _timeline_ yang normal seperti Senin diikuti Selasa. Sepertinya ini _loop_. Dia harus buat detektor untuk memastikan ini. Bereskan masalahnya, lalu pergi.

Tapi di sana ada sekumpulan manusia diserang orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan motif tulang di dada dan bertopeng pula. Oh, _well_ , tolong mereka dulu, lalu bereskan masalah _timeline_ -nya. Dia lalu menghampiri manusia-manusia itu, dan berteriak, "LARI!"

***O***

Mereka sekarang ada di stasiun bawah tanah. Setidaknya manusia-manusia ini aman sementara. The Doctor sudah membuat jebakan untuk menahan gerombolan penyerang itu, Shocker katanya. Apa serangan Shocker ada kaitannya dengan keanehan _timeline_ ini?

The Doctor menyelinap keluar dari stasiun bawah tanah, _sonic screwdriver_ siap di tangan.

Dan mendadak dia ada di depan TARDIS lagi.

Benar ini _loop_.

The Doctor mencatat dalam pikirannya, _loop_ ini mulai 4 April 2015 pukul 9.55 waktu setempat.

***O***

Sudah dua jam sejak loop baru mulai. Pasukan Shocker bertambah banyak dari _loop_ sebelumnya. Tidak semua yang dia tolong kemarin berhasil selamat dalam _loop_ ini. Ini harus segera diselesaikan. The Doctor mengelak dari serangan pasukan Shocker. Dengan satu ceklikan _sonic screwdriver_ , alat untuk membuat pasukan Shocker tak bisa bergerak teraktifkan.

Dan mendadak The Doctor menemukan dirinya di depan TARDIS lagi.

 _Loop_ kali ini lebih singkat. Dan keadaan makin buruk ….

Ini bukan _loop_ biasa yang konstan jangka waktunya.

***O***

The Doctor membawa TARDIS ke dalam Time Vortex. Dia merakit detektor untuk mendeteksi dan mengukur _timeline_ dalam _loop_ ini. Dia lalu memprogram TARDIS untuk kembali di waktu seawal mungkin di _loop_. Semoga berhasil mendarat seakurat itu.

Dia buru-buru keluar dari TARDIS. The Doctor menelan ludah. Bagaimana nasib orang orang yang diserang Shocker kemarin?

Apa boleh buat. _Loop_ ini harus dihentikan. _Loop_ ini harusnya tidak pernah terjadi. Kalau tidak pernah terjadi, harusnya orang-orang tak pernah diserang Shocker.

The Doctor menggenggam detektor di tangannya dan memandangi layarnya. Dahinya mengernyit melihat apa yang tertampil.

"HEI, AWAS!" terdengar suara seorang lelaki memperingatkannya. Baru sadar dia nyaris terkena ledakan. The Doctor menoleh. Terlihat orang yang memperingatkannya memakai _armor_ hijau dan hitam dengan hiasan serupa tanduk di helmnya. Orang itu mencabut kartu di belt-nya dan bicara lagi, "Shocker sedang menyerang terus. Berlindunglah. Bahaya."

The Doctor memandangi lekat-lekat lelaki itu, " _Timeline_ -mu … aneh."

"Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu?" balasnya tajam.

"Kelihatan. Maksudku terasa. Ah, maksudku …."

"Ternyata kau bisa melihat dan merasakan hal-hal seperti itu? Kalau begitu hati-hatilah. Shocker bisa saja mengincarmu."

"Ah, itu, sebenarnya aku—"

"Yuuto! Kita harus ke tempat Shinnosuke sekarang!" terdengar suara seorang pria tajam memotong. The Doctor menoleh. Pria itu berambut cokelat sebahu dengan wajah amat serius. Mereka berdua menyambar helm dan segera menaiki motor mereka.

 _Timeline_ dua orang itu ….

***O***

The Doctor memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan terengah-engah. Hampir saja ketahuan. Dikuncinya semua jalan masuk ke ruangan itu dengan _sonic screwdriver_ di tangannya.

Itu dia mesin di tengah ruangan.

The Doctor memeriksa mesin itu dengan _sonic screwdriver_ dan detektor. Rupanya ini mesin yang digunakan untuk membuat _loop_. Mesin itu juga pernah dipakai untuk mengutak-atik kejadian yang sudah lampau, memodifikasinya sesuai keinginan. Tunggu. _Psychic control_?! Dan titik kunci _loop_ -nya bukan di mesin itu?

Mesin ini harus segera dimusnahkan. The Doctor mulai memakai _sonic screwdriver_ untuk melepas panel-panel mesin itu.

Dan mendadak dia menemukan dirinya di depan TARDIS lagi.

***O***

The Doctor mengenggam detektor _timeline_ di dalam saku mantelnya. Dia mengamati lelaki yang dulu pernah bersama Yuuto sedang berdebat dengan seorang pria yang memakai jaket denim.

Pria berjaket denim itu menoleh ke arahnya, "Hidup itu singkat dan cuma sekali, betul kan, Oniisan yang di sana?"

"Ah, itu …," The Doctor menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Time Lord harus jawab apa soal pertanyaan semacam itu?

Lelaki berjaket denim itu bicara lagi, "Pokoknya yang jelas, Inui, jangan libatkan dirimu dalam kasus ini lagi." Lalu dia pergi.

Lelaki berambut cokelat sebahu itu kini menatap The Doctor, "Kau?"

"Aku cuma petualang yang sedang lewat. Namaku The Doctor. Dan kau?"

"Takumi. Inui Takumi. The Doctor? Itu bukan nama."

"Memang itu namaku."

Takumi duduk. Dicengkeramnya lututnya. The Doctor mengikutinya duduk di sebelah kanan Takumi.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Bisa cerita padaku kalau mau."

"Kau akan menganggapku mengkhayal atau membual."

"Percaya atau tidak, aku sering berurusan dengan hal-hal yang menurut orang aneh."

Takumi menghela napas, "Aku dan teman-temanku terjebak dalam _time loop_. Kalau _loop_ -nya dihentikan, Gou tewas. Gou bilang apa boleh buat, tapi tetap saja dia terganggu. Anak itu masih begitu muda, dia baru sembilan belas," Takumi berhenti sejenak. "Aku tak paham kenapa aku bisa bercerita begini kepada orang yang tidak dikenal."

"Mungkin lebih baik, karena tak saling kenal, jadi tidak berharap apa-apa satu sama lain."

"Kalau saja Kiba masih … masih …," suara Takumi tercekat.

The Doctor bicara hati-hati, "Orang yang sangat penting bagimu?"

Mata Takumi basah dengan air mata, "Aku … aku mencintainya. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Bahkan setelah semua yang terjadi …. Kalau saja waktu itu aku mencari jalan lain, mungkin dia masih ada di sini. Aku dan dia masih bisa bicara …."

Sesal, sesal. Perasaan yang familiar. Andai saja. Bukankah itu frase paling sedih di dunia?

"Aku tidak ingin Gou juga mati muda. Aku juga tidak bisa salahkan Kiriko kalau dia ingin adiknya tetap hidup. Aku tahu betul rasanya. Katakan padaku Doctor, pernahkah kau berharap bisa memutar balik waktu?"

" _Well_ … tidak bisa dikatakan godaan yang tidak familiar."

***O***

The Doctor selesai mengolah data dari detektor _timeline_ -nya. Dan hasil interpretasi datanya ….

Dugaannya benar. Titik kunci _loop_ -nya Takumi. _Psychic control_ juga ada di lelaki itu. Shocker sudah membuat posisi Takumi dan kawan-kawannya terkunci, pada _timeline_ normal Takumi sudah meninggal.

Dia tidak ingin melihat kematian lagi.

***O***

The Doctor berjalan terhuyung-huyung memasuki ruangan yang berisi mesin pembuat loop. Dia mengeluarkan _sonic screwdriver_ dan bersiap mengutak-atik mesin itu.

Sesosok _cyborg_ berpenampilan seperti pilot tempur dan kepala serupa serangga melemparnya ke seberang ruangan. Dia merogoh saku mantelnya mengambil perangkap magnet dan—

Dia kembali ada di depan TARDIS.

***O***

Dia baru setengah jalan di markas Shocker. Peralatan yang dibawanya sudah habis terpakai. Tinggal _sonic screwdriver_. Cederanya makin parah. Bagaimana kalau malah beregenerasi saat begini? Semua _potential timeline_ makin buruk selama mesin itu masih bekerja.

Tidak, tidak, pasti bisa. Dia pasti bisa menyelamatkan semua termasuk Takumi. Harus bisa! Apa gunanya seorang Time Lord kalau gagal lagi?

Dan The Doctor menemukan dirinya di depan TARDIS lagi.

***O***

Semua _potential timeline_ -nya buruk kalau mesin itu tidak dihancurkan. Dan kalau dia nekat mengutak-atik _timeline_ , konsekuensinya ….

The Doctor menemukan Takumi di pinggir sungai.

The Doctor berkata lirih padanya, "Kaulah yang menggerakkan mesin yang membuat semua _loop_ ini."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku Time Lord."

"Gelar yang angkuh," Takumi tertawa getir.

The Doctor hanya bisa memandangi Takumi dengan sedih.

***O***

"Doctor!" panggil Takumi.

The Doctor menoleh. Dilihatnya Takumi berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan. Akan kuhancurkan mesinnya."

"Kalau kaulakukan itu, kau akan menghilang! Aku akan cari cara lain! Pasti ada! Harus ada! Aku akan cari jalan keluarnya!"

"Kau Time Lord, Doctor. Pasti paham hal-hal seperti ini. Apa kami punya pilihan lain?"

Ini seperti kejadian waktu Pete dulu.

"Tidak."

***O***

" _Tolong jaga dunia ini untukku."_

The Doctor menggebrak _console_ TARDIS. Kata-kata terakhir Takumi terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya.

Apa gunanya dia menjadi Time Lord kalau dunia masih harus diselamatkan dengan pengorbanan orang-orang lagi?

Dia menghela napas. Dia perlu menenangkan diri setelah semua kejadian ini.

Dengan langkah berat dia menuju ke _wardrobe_. Diambilnya _spacesuit_ warna oranye dan dipakainya.

The Doctor membuka pintu TARDIS dan melangkah ke luar.

Planet Merah. Tempat yang indah.

* * *

Fiuuuuh. Kayaknya belum lewat _deadline_.

Jadi, yang mau berkomentar silakan manfaatkan kolom dan tombol cantik di bawah.


End file.
